A Simple Wish
by D-Chan4
Summary: Pg-13 for future gory content. Ginny Weasley is a world hoping girl that meets Ginny Weasley. With a goal in mind Ginny will stop at nothing, not even if it means destroying her other self's world to kill one man. (ongoing)
1. Chapter 1

Menria stared at the crowd in the bar quietly. There were many people. So many people intoxicated by her concoctions and contraband potions. She liked targeting people and watching them, when she wasn't making Dragon's Blood and Witch's Bane.

For instance, there was a lovely young couple, or rather love struck. A nice girl with flaming red hair and deep brown eyes stared at her partner across the table. He himself was quite a looker. Menria would definitely lay with him. He was pale and white like the snow with ice gray eyes. He was like a white flame against the darkness of the bar. He touched his red haired vixen softly, curiously.

Menria grinned as the girl blushed timidly and jumped from the table. She dashed to the bathroom. 'Why is such an innocent girl hanging around in a bar with such a fetching chap?' She thought.

She abandoned that table to watch other random customers in her wonderful establishment in the darkest part of Knockturn Alley.

Paprika Smith, a half-blood witch, powdered her nose quietly in the bathroom. She was a mediwitch working for the Minister of Magic's Applications and Development of Magic. It really wasn't important to her, the wizard waiting for her at her table. He was dashing yes, but this Lockhart didn't seem to have anything going for him. He seemed almost... squib material. She shrugged off the thought as a young red haired girl walked in.

It was interesting to see the girl in the bathroom's half-light. It seemed almost like her face was melting as she stepped in. With shock she saw that her imagination wasn't tricking her, the girl really was melting, or rather changing.

Her red hair tinted into different shade of many sorts. Her brown eyes darkened and her pretty lashes thickened with an added layer of makeup and eyeliner. She unpocketed her wand and before Paprika could do anything she heard the words "Avada Kadavra".

The red haired teen, a one Ginny Weasley, waved her wand again and spoke in a Latin tongue. Paprika's dead body shrunk and twisted into a discreet little matchbox. Pulling a cigarette from her fine silk purse Ginny lit the Muggle item with a match from the matchbox off the floor. "Gotta love transfiguration," she muttered, the cigarette wiggling between her lips.

She turned to the mirror, admiring her little diamond stud nose ring. Draco always brought her the best. With a wink at her fetching reflection she disapparated.

Draco himself dropped the proper gallon, six sickles, and eight knuts for the glowing red Dragon's Blood on the table. His body was already pumping from the quarter glass he has drunk. His mind was already spinning do to the noise in the bar. Ginny was probably already done.

"I really must be off," He mumbled to himself rubbing his flushed face, "She'll already be waiting."

Menria caught sight of Draco as he disappeared. He had left his girl in the bathroom, poor thing would be broken hearted, but it happened. All she really cared about was the money he had left for the drink on the table. She had to get to it before one of her _wonderful _customers decided to steal it off the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny Weasley woke with a start in her comfy bed in The Burrow. She looked around her dark room, her mind filling in items in the dark. She could even see the little pink witch hat cloaked in darkness by the door.

"This room still looks so clean- we really are dirty people." A voice whispered from the darkness. She couldn't place that silky voice.

"Ha. Life is like a day you live yourself. You can't stay clean forever. So who's next?" This voice she recognized as her own. Touching her neck she wondered how it had escaped. She grinned, coming to the realization her brothers must be playing tricks with her again.

"Fred- George! Stop it already," Ginny hissed. From outside her door a soft tumbling and cursing could be heard. She grinned, she had to have been right! She smiled to herself in the dark and went back to sleeping.

She opened her eyes once more when her room flooded with light. It was hard to imagine such a pretty room when the Dark Lord was in full power once more. He was romping around England, somewhere. It was also hard for her to imagine that Percy was waking up in his room too. After last year's episode with separating himself from the family he wasn't quite connected to his siblings anymore. Their Dad was still uneasy around him and Mum just acted like nothing had happened.

She went about the routines of the day and went to have breakfast. Mail ended up in her bacon-- another book list that needed to be fulfilled from the used bookstore. Oh yes, all was routine. Hogwarts was just around the corner.

Fred and George watched their sister from afar as the family had tripped to Diagon Alley to shop. She was rummaging through the used bookstore for a book on Apparating level 5. They were talking between themselves quietly. "How did she know?"

"She could have heard us," Fred whispered in return.

"Nonsense. We weren't moving. You know we were about to spring the illusion on her. I remember! You had your mouth open when she said that," George elbowed his brother as they stumbled to a spot closer to Ginny.

"Maybe she's a seer?"

George snorted, "Stupid, that's seventh son! Not seventh kid."

Fred peered hard at his sister as she hummed softly to herself flipping the pages of a book. "Are we so sure? I mean... haven't there been cases of girls having the power?"

George nodded. "Yet again, stupid, seers are often girls. Just never the seventh, that's exclusive for boys, about the only time they get the power- I think. Anyway, Ginny isn't a seer so just drop it."

Fred sighed, he was almost certain Ginny was a seer. Either way it couldn't hurt to test her out.

Ginny looked at her playful face in the mirror. Madam Malkin was fixing up her robes at the hems. Ginny continued to stare at her pleasant image even as it began to change under her imagination. She could just see her locks wild and mad, free from her ponytail. Her eyes were dark like chocolate, and cold. She even blinked highlights of pink and gold into her hair.

Yet, when she tried to erase such a new her it didn't go away. The mirror still showed this spectacular Ginny grimacing as Madam Malkin fussed with her robes. In this illusion the new Ginny had had enough and tossed off her robes in favor of Muggle clothes. Black pants and a shredded red shirt turned the new Ginny into a punk. And the Dark Mark etched into her lovely pale skin glared from under those shredded sleeves.

The new Ginny turned to Draco who stood behind her.

"No!" Ginny gasped stepping back off the stool and into a warm body.

Madam Malkin rushed to Ginny's aid, plucking her off the sorely angry Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

****

A Simple Wish

Rating - R

Summary - Ginny Weasley is a world hoping girl that meets Ginny Weasley. With a goal in mind Ginny will stop at nothing, not even if it means destroying her other self's world to kill one man.

AN - Some reviews would be spify. Just a few? Please pouts

-

Ginny watched Draco as he received his plate of steak and eggs. Actually Ginny corrected herself, it was Dragon steak, medium rare and caviar. She watched him pull a vile of an odd green substance out of his wizard pocket. She didn't bother identifying it since Draco sparkled it over his food. It couldn't kill anyone so it wasn't worth her time.

She ignored the house elf as it placed a plate of regular steak and rice in front of her. She shrugged off the oddness of being in Malfoy manor. Draco didn't often invite her over because the company that was always visiting, but it was a rare occasion to celebrate.

She began to eat quietly with Draco in his sitting room. It was in their class colors of course. Green and Silvery everywhere the only thing that stood out against the decor of the room was Ginny herself. She leaned back in the seat unable to eat, not wanting to really. She didn't feel like it, the thought of eating something right now sent her stomach into flips.

She watched Draco quietly as he delicately ate his food. His pale skin was so soft against his black robes. She had earned him. She would never let him leave her, as he would never let her leave him. She watched him continue to eat for the longest time his gray eyes connected to her with no signs of concern.

He stood up slowly ignoring the half-eaten steak and walked round the table. She continued to stare up at him with his shadow covering her. He was eyes never became warm, even as he took her face into his hands joining their lip. Assassins together fighting with their tongues, thoughts of who could kill someone quicker playing in their minds. Draco himself was no romanticist and ripped open Ginny's classy button up shirt from Amando something or rather, a famous muggle brand of some sort. He didn't care.

Again he showed his brutality by yanking her from her chair by her tri-colored hair. She made no sounds of anger or argument and accepted being pushed through a door and thrown onto his bed. Draco wanted her to show some sort of emotion. He even slapped her, but she calm to him. He gave that up and threw off his robes. His own classy wizard clothes were removed with less care then they should have been.

He had his belt half off when his door opened.

"Draco, Miss Weasley there is a friend here to see you," His mother commented her eyes tracing over the scene of a bra-clad Ginny and her shirtless son with his hands on his belt.

"Tell them I'll be there in twenty minutes mum," He replied back passively.

She did not move, "This is one of those people you don't keep waiting Draco, even for submissive girls like Ginny. Go downstairs now." It had been a soft-spoken command that seemed to shake the walls with authority.

"That means you too Weasley," Draco commented.

She nodded standing up turning to rummage through the closet in Draco's room, not paying attention to his glares. Slipping on one of his slightly oversized robes she gestured for him to lead the way. He existed the door after his mother smugly.

"Ah, Ginny," a pause, "Mister Malfoy." Ginny ran to the cloaked visitor with a smile. Draco showed no signs that Ginny kissing the robed figure meant anything to him.

"Yes my Lord?" Draco said tightly. He waited quietly as his Dark Lord strode over to him. A cold gray hand snatched at his chin sharply pulling his eyes to look at him.

Draco shivered under those glowing red eyes that peered at him from under the black hood. He whimpered in pain as his mind was shifted through carelessly for several moments his thoughts exposed. He winced when He-who-must-not-be-named let him go. Stepping only two paces back he conjured a thick black staff in the shape of a snake.

Ginny watched emotionlessly as her Dark Lord promptly whacked Draco's nether regions with the staff and stated, "This time I won't use an unforgivable. You know I let you live because you're one of my best Death Eaters," a pause as he jerked Draco by his hair, "but how many times must I tell you don't mess with my property. I don't work with used good."

She waited as he turned back to him, "For all your spunk my little sweet... why do you always let him take you?"  
She nodded, "I'm sorry my Lord but I feel you would be disappointed in me if I injured your Death Eater. You always say you need your Death Eaters in perfect condition or they will be of no use to you." She ended her quote with a mocking grin.

He nodded his hood slipping back just a bit. He laughed for just a moment revealing a snaky tongue, "Yes I see. You liked being used. In that case I'll spread you around to those who request."

She paled. Again he laughed, "Non-sense. I jest with you. Only Harry Potter can have you with permission. Draco is just lucky he is so well thought of."

Harry Potter who had stayed unnoticed by the door made a move to Draco. Ginny watched him pace up to Draco with all the intent to hit him. The Dark Lord waved his second in command away, "Now now my Slytherin, don't even think of such a thing. Come here puppet." Ginny just watched patiently as Harry knelt by their Lord and accepted an interesting pink vile of potion.

"I know you work for me, and wish to do anything for me or further my dreams, but please Harry," he said touching the raven haired boy's head gingerly, "let papa handle everything. Go back home."


End file.
